


Fire

by padmepetrichor



Series: padmepetrichor's kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gunplay, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padmepetrichor/pseuds/padmepetrichor
Summary: Kate infuriates him. She always finds a way to win, even when he tries to punish her.Kinktober Day 3:Gunplay
Relationships: Chris Argent/Kate Argent
Series: padmepetrichor's kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952677
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my Twitter followers to give me some prompts for Kinktober works and here we are! I'm limiting myself to 500 - 1k words for each fic this year and am super excited to fill these requests. 
> 
> I've also got some prompts of my own in here — this being one of them. They really gave us so much within the Argent family and I've been dying to write Kate/Chris for a while. Enjoy!

She was infuriating. The way she walked into their lives, wreaked havoc, threw The Code out the window and then laughed in his face.

It was disrespectful, was what it was. She’d made her point — enough to rile him up at least, which he was sure was part of her whole plan. It was the game they played. She riled him up, he took it out on her, they gnashed at each other’s throats, had their way with the other. Rinse. Repeat. It worked for them. She was the closest he’d ever get to caring about someone (other than Allison). She was the only person who understood exactly how his brain worked, just what made him tick, which, he knew, was also how she had the knowledge of just which of his buttons to press to get the exact reaction she was looking for. 

Kate knew he’d react like this. She was asking for it. 

“You wanted this, didn’t you?” he grunts, running the cold steel up and down her opening, letting her juices coat the muzzle. “You’re dripping all over me. Filthy slut.”

Kate laughs in the way that only she can, wild and like she’s already won the whole game. “I still don’t know if you’re man enough to do it, big brother.”

She looks him in the eyes, every muscle in her face challenging him. He’d be impressed, if he wasn’t so pissed off. In one swift motion, he cocks the gun, locks eyes with his little sister and shoves the gun into her dripping cunt. 

Kate gasps from the sensation, grinning while he still has a hand around her throat and pumps the gun in and out of her, the both of them aware that he could fire, at any minute, and it’d all be over for her. He can feel her clench around the steel of the gun — his personal gun — the one he keeps at his side for only the most dire of situations. Even though watching her try to fuck herself on it sends all his blood straight to his cock, he’s had Kate enough times to know that he needs to push her a bit more before he gives her his cock as a reward. 

He holds the gun deep inside her, twisting it as it comes close to her cervix so she can feel every crevice. 

“Fuck,” she spits out, clenching herself on the gun. Chris snarls, tightens his grip around her neck and pushes his fingers deeper into the sides of her neck.

“Look at you,” he spits, “So greedy to be fucked by my own gun, huh? Nothing about you ever changes. Can’t follow The Code, can’t properly take care of our enemies. All you’re good for is getting fucked and used like a toy.”

Kate attempts a grin through his grip, still keeping her eyes on him. “If that’s what you want to believe, brother.”

Chris pushes the gun slightly further into her before pulling it out completely. The way she’s still grinning as he grips her throat, his fingers tightening around her larynx and her juices drip down her thighs from the gun — it’s insufferable. He releases her throat, her ass sinking back down onto the chair for only a moment before he’s put the gun down her throat to hold her in place while he hastily pulls his cock out of his pants. He’s already hard and he doesn’t want to waste any more time. 

Nothing will ever compare to fucking Kate. Not hunting a werewolf, maybe not even his own daughter’s pussy, will ever be able to match the unbridled rush of adrenaline that accompanies his length sliding in and out of Kate, so fast and so rough like he’s trying to set a new record for coming inside her. He fucks up into her, still holding the gun down her throat and watching as she holds his gaze, moans into the muzzle and comes, messily, all over his cock.

He can see her smiling through it all as he empties himself deep within her, considering the outcome if he pulled the trigger right now.

She always finds a way to win.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please let me know with a kudo or comment! It's really appreciated :)


End file.
